The Scivolare Drago
by hermy permy
Summary: The war is over.Draco has moved back to the land of his forefathers.Rome,Italy. Reconstruction of lives damaged in the war begins.CEO of his Family’s Legacy,Will Draco make himself a new identity?Will a certain bushy haired Auror get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Scivolare **__**Drago- Begins**_

**A/n: Hey everyone ! Sorry I have been out of loop lately. Um so I decided to write a new fic. I honestly don't know where this story will take me. But I hope to receive inspiration from you.. the readers.**

**So to explain and translate the Italian: The Slithering Dragon I think it sounds cooler in Italian. This is a spoof off of the Batman comics lol… so the Superhero's name is the Scivolare Drago (shiv- oh-lar-ay) its kind of like saying chivalry ( Drey-go) like prego but drago instead.**

**Summary: Posthogwarts ****The war is over. ****Draco has moved back to the land of his forefathers. Rome, Italy.**** Reconstruction of lives damaged in the war begins. CEO of his Family's Legacy, Will Draco make himself a new identity ? Will a certain bushy haired Auror get in the way****? Draco's mission is to make sure what happened to him in England won't happen to anyone else.**

**Chapter 1 (Draco POV)**

"Rome was as beautiful as my mother said it would be," I said to Gerard my butler, loyal butler and servant of the Malfoy family for thirty years. I had only just arrived to Rome two hours ago, and already found it very diverting. I looked at my watch 12:35 p.m. Mr. Morretti sent me an owl about the meeting at 1:00. Damn. I only had a few minutes for lunch before I had to sit through endless hours of brown nosers trying to get my money. At the age of twenty-one, I was in charge of Malfoy Industries. It was all his, ever since his father died in final battle. Though he spread some of the responsibility, the base of every decision lied in his capable hands. Draco Malfoy, 6'0 in stature, chiseled body that had been in a photo shoot of _Witch Weekly_, platinum blonde hair with smokey grey eyes.

"Yes, I am sure Lady Malfoy would approve." He responded taking my luggage into the Chateau.

I was greeted by the house elves that stood in a line awaiting the arrival of their master. I smiled at them and dismissed them to their duties. Spaghetti with meatballs was awaiting me in kitchen I hurriedly ate, and changed into my suit and said goodbye to Gerard.

Picturing a sleek board room with lots green accents I apparated to headquarters of Malfoy Industries.

Moments later, I entered the office. One look, one fleeting glance inside this room and you could literally put shivers down your spine. I could sense it a mile away. The corruption of these men was powerful. Except for Moretti that is who greeted me with a warm smile. They held much sway in Rome. I hated it, it echoed inside my skull like a migraine that was so painful it began dulling my brain. I hated the sheer fact that these men made Rome go around with their greedy dealings and underhanded tactics. The idea of taking a meeting with them was even more taxing on his soul. Greeted by middle aged men, most of them my father's friends. How much I despised the lot of them, Macnair was seated in the middle of the table he glanced up as I arrived. Shooting him a death glare he fumbled with his papers and looked down. Since the end 

of my Hogwarts days, and the final battle, most death eaters had been hunted by the families of those they had tortured and put in Azkaban.

In fact the only one I could trust in this room was Morretti. It had been three years since I had left Hogwarts. Being twenty and powerful businessman I had helped rebuild England from the final battle. Within England I had heard of a wizarding mafia that had grown strong within the past few months. I secretly was investigating these criminals calling themselves the "i fratelli di anarchia", translated which means Brothers of Anarchy.

"Attention." He said, "We are here to discuss the investments of one of the richest families in Rome the Fratelli's."

Jerked out of my daydream, I listened intently this certainly sounded like the mafia. The suspected Mafia boss was Anthony Fertelli. But since he had so many secret identities and lots of manpower, it was hard to tell for certain. Could this somehow be connected to the mafia? It was hunch, but my hunches were usually right.

"They have a big shipment coming in tonight on dock 73a in Naples it should arrive at 10:00 p.m. from the United States." Morretti glanced at me with a knowing smile. I nodded in agreement; the Scivolare Drago would be there to play.

**7:30 p.m. **

I apparated to the chateau, Going to my bedroom I went to bookcase and pulled ever so lightly on _Magical Beasts and Where To Find Them _revealing a secret passage to the Lair. I walked over to find Gerard finishing the last touches to my Lair.

"With all due respect, you are thinking too much again, Sir. You are Draco Malfoy, billionaire playboy and one of the most influential and charitable identities of not only England but the entire world. I know what's going through your mind right now, your vigilante idea -again, with all due respect. Can one man truly change an entire city?"

Gerard was always honest, his delivery short and sweet and down to the point. I couldn't ask for more in a butler, a friend, a father. But I also didn't truly need Gerard's advice either. This vigilante idea, it had evolved from a mere idea. Shrugging it off, I smiled at him and grabbed my suit. **(its hard to explain but it is like the green arrows costume without the bow and arrow. He just uses his wand and has a freakin awesome broom to see his costume go to my profile) **

The feeling my suit gave me was so addicting. I felt invincible and powerful. I could be whomever I wanted to be and not worry about paparazzi or a boardroom full of power hungry men watching my every move. No expectations, responsibilities or stuffy boardrooms. Perfect.

Summoning my broom with my wand, I mounted it and sped off into the night. Rome was a wonder at night many lights were ablaze, many moving headlights of cars lighted my way through the night.

**Later at dock 73a…(Hermione POV)**

Further into the abandoned dock, I kept contact with a witch in her mid twenties, with long, silvery hair. Following the defeat of The Death Eaters and the destruction of Voldemort, Luna Lovegood had become an auror, she had come a long way from being a freaky weirdo to one of the final battles praised heroes. "Okay Mione, you got this" said Luna as she ruffled some papers, "the drop off is supposed to happen at ten sharp. If delivery is successful, we could have a real mess on our hands."

"Okay I got it. Thanks Luna" I muffled into the two way mirror, "I will contact you later when the mission is a success."

"Good luck" said Luna as her face melted back into the mirror.

Staring intently at the entrance to the docks, I looked for any signs of the "mafia" who were supposed to intercept a package of a mysterious nature. We had received the tip earlier this afternoon. I was sent to discover what the package contains. I believed that the mafia was not only in Italy but had shown up in England as well. Last week we busted a so called mafia member in downtown London. When investigating he said he was a delivery boy, when I looked closer he had a tattoo that said "i fratelli di anarchia". Brothers of Anarchy, that's what it said translated into English.

All Aurors are required to dress in black robes and cover up their face or else their identity could be compromised. The challenge and excitement of it all was what I really loved. I had developed a taste for danger as a result, I guess I can blame Harry for that. All of his adventures he would drag Ron and I into. I was used to near death situations by now, and decided to become an auror after Hogwarts.

While pondering this I heard voices and hurried footsteps enter the docks. I couldn't understand what they were saying since they were speaking in Italian. I looked at the freight box and noticed a logo. Taking a second look I couldn't believe my eyes. Malfoy Industries.

"Let's get it down from here quickly and quietly." said a masked man who had an English accent.

I had managed to climb edge around the corner silently with ease and took out my wand. But before I could do anything, a bolt of lightning filled the sky. As the lightning struck again the figure now stood. A long dark shadow rising behind him only causing him to be more imposing. Without hesitation the figure leapt from a towering pile of freight containers, his long cape 

flowing behind him. Making him appear as if a dark creature was descending from above to hell.

"Talk to me you scum," he said in a deep menacing voice. Lifting his wand menacing the villain began to mumble in Italian.

"non parlo di ingles" said the very scared Italian man.

**("I don't speak English.")**

"bene il suo il suo giorno fortunato perché parlo italiano" said the masked hero, "Per chi lei lavora?"

**(Well today is your lucky day because I speak Italian, Who do you work for?)**

"Anthony Fratelli?" asked the caped crusader. The man's eyes widened, he nodded in fright.

"ringraziarla, lei il pezzo sporco di schiuma"

**(thank you, you filthy piece of scum.)**

"Chi la sono?" asked the petrified man.

**(who are you")**

"Sono il che scivolare drago!" said the dark figure menacingly, with another bolt of lightning, he was gone.

(I am the Scivolare Drago!)

I snuck back out of the docks to my black jetta. I know I am a witch but the car helped with my cover. I was about to unlock the doors when I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Shit" I said as I turned around.

I turned around to find a tall man dressed in green and black a masked on his face that resembled a dragon. Grey eyes that pierced me, and gave a look of surprise.

"You speak English?" he said again in that deep voice of his.

"Yes, I do." I said trying not to look down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking around, "there are dangerous men about."

"Oh, really…" I said as I pulled my wand out of my robes, "Feel free to point them out." I tried my best to act strong but inside my heart was beating too much for its own good

A smirk spread across this man's face, "What if I told you I was one of those men?"

"Are you?" I asked my voice shaky.

"No, I came to notify you that the mafia is under control of Anthony Fratelli, and has plans to take over the Agency of Magical Affairs, AMA to you ministry employees."

"How did you-" I started. But before I could ask anymore, he was gone.

Confused and frightened by this encounter, I called Luna's name into the mirror, and relayed to her the facts of the last few moments.

"I'm off to Rome." I said to her starting my car.

"Why?" she asked.

"Malfoy Industries." I said, "The headquarters are in Rome."

With that I got on the motorway and was off.

**A/n: okay you can give me your honest opinion. If you can tell it's a spin off from batman. Please don't be too harsh…**

**hermy**


	2. Aromas? Leather? and Scotch?

Draco POV

The smile tugging at my lips was forced. I did not think that the men surrounding me were in the least bit funny, but for the sake of the company I gave a smile. After all, I had to keep these old farts happy. Sighing, I turned and looked around the room. There was no one here whom I would even consider conversing with let alone be seen with. So I strolled over the glass windows overlooking the Piazza below. The muggles strolled along on their whatcha-ma call its? Cell phones? They always seemed so much more happier than me. I would rather be one of them, outside in the bright summer day. Not stuck in this boardroom full of old farts.

As I watched the busy bodies below, I noticed a brunette walking towards the fountain in the Piazza. I doubled back, expectant to see one Hermione Granger walking briskly toward my office entrance. It didn't take her long to piece together whose freight company the mafia was using. She was always a step behind me in school. Hmm.. this will be interesting…

I was about to take my place again at the table when my secretary came in.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is a Hermione Granger here to see you." She said in a monotone voice.

"Could just have her wait in my office, I'll just be a few moments longer."

With that said my secretary exited as swiftly as she had come.

The board members looked at me, awaiting my approval on a shipment of goods coming from England to Venice.

"Yes, tell Mr. Fratelli we are happy to say the shipment will be taken care of." I said as I strode out of the board room, happy to leave that dreary place. I took a deep breath and turned the handle to my office.

Hermione POV

I sat in a lush couch the décor of the office was unmistakably slytherinish. I sat there waiting in the penthouse turned office. In the silence I took in every detail about the office, it was tidy and neat considering it was a busy CEO's office. The sleek furnishings polished to perfection, the aroma was light as a breeze in the curl of a wave, clean, fresh, and had hint of masculinity.

While absorbed in my thoughts, the door opened revealing a tall blonde whose was hair loose about his face, he extended his hand for me to shake. Catching my eyes, he withdrew his hand quickly and sat behind his desk. Why did he have to be so bloody handsome.

"So… Granger what brings you to Rome?" he said glancing up at me.

"I am on a mission, involving the Brothers of Anarchy."

"And you are here because?" he said looking at me like a bug crushed under his highly polished shoe.

"I have sources that lead me to believe that you are the official delivery man for the Brothers of Anarchy, the mafia has been shipping unknown items from England to Venice for the past three weeks." I said briskly while throwing him glances awaiting his reaction.

He grinned. "Granger, as much as I know you'd like to chit chat. Don't tell me what I already know. I am a very busy man. " He finished smugly checking his watch. Why did he have to be so bloody arrogant? Even after we saved his butt in seventh year, he could be a bit more cheerful.

"So, then…are you aware that this is against the International Trade System?" I said getting frustrated as he continued to grin at me.

"Yes, and don't worry I already have my people on it. We weren't aware of Mr. Fratellis connection till earlier this week." He said firmly.

"How did yo-"I started, but he interrupted me.

"It's my business to know what people are doing in my company." He said shuffling through some papers on his desk.

"Now, is there anything else you require Ms.Granger?" he said putting the papers down and pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Drinking on the job?" I inquired trying to change the subject. Still trying to pry for some more information.

"Coffee break." He said throwing me a smirk across the room.

"Do you know the location, of the next shipment?"

"Yes, my source confided in me earlier this morning, he said that the next location will be at Dock 92e in Venice harbor."

"So, now that the business is done. How have you been?"he said striding back to his desk,"I haven't heard much news from England since the end of the war..."

"Well umm.. Neville is teaching at Hogwarts now."I said smiling, "he is a totally different person since school."

"Teaching Herbology no doubt." He coughed.

"Actually, he is Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."I corrected tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Really? Wow I would have never thought-" he said.

"As I said before he's changed since the war"

"Well how about Potter and Weasly? "

"Harry is Head of the Auror Department, my boss." I said proudly, "Ron just got drafted into the Chudley Cannons as their new seeker."

" I am glad to see everything is going well." he said throwing a genuine smile at me, "I am sick of board meetings and old farts." We both laughed, and then stopped abrubtly. Awkward silences, ugh how I loathe them.

"Well, I better get going…" I said standing up.

"No, stay," he said grabbing my arm, his scotch clutched firmly in his other hand,"please?"

"Ever since the battle…I've never told you," he paused, "thank you for saving my life." I looked at his hand grasping my arm. He looked too and immediately let go.

With that I left the office. My mind was a blur replaying the last few moments in my head. Was that really Draco Malfoy? Awestruck by what had taken place, I called the lift and descended back to street level and hopefully my head came out of the clouds in the process…

Regaining my composure I walked out of the lift, and walked across the piazza, which was filled with businessman; I headed towards my jetta. With a click of the keys I unlocked the door. With one last I looked back up to the top of the sleek black windowed building.

_Gosh.. I wonder what secrets Malfoy is hiding..he seemed a little mysterious.. who are these "people" who find information?_

I turned the key in the ignition; the engine growled to life, I sped off towards my hotel to rest. Considering the events of last night, I needed a nap. A big one in fact if hadn't been for the coffee I had earlier I would have fallen asleep in that comfy couch in Malfoy's office. Then there was that caped crusader, did he think he was batman or something? Those eyes had a certain magic when I had looked into them. All the way to the hotel, my mind was filled with thoughts of those eyes. As my head hit the pillow minutes later they still managed to find their way into my dreams.


	3. of phone calls, and good detective work

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: sorry I have taken this long to update. I have been way busy with life and such things…**

**I don't own harry potter.**

**Hermione's POV**

When I woke up I realized I hadn't received the actual time the next "shipment" would arrive. Grabbing the phone on the bedside table I called the front desk.

"Front Desk. How may I help you?" said a man coolly.

"Hi this is Victoria Diablo in room 1229 I need the number to Malfoy Industries. I was wondering if you had it." I used my cover for safety reasons. You never knew who is listening.

"Of course. I will connect you know."

"Thank You" I responded as the line clicked and started dialing again.

"Malfoy Industries. How can I help you today?" said a woman.

"Hi this is Hermione Granger, I talked to Mr. Malfoy this morning about a shipment that would be coming in but missed some details. Can you please connect me to his office?"

"Sure, hold on a second."

The line clicked again the ringing in my ears was very short, because at that moment someone picked up the phone.

"Hello," said Malfoy

"Hi this is Hermione-"

"Hmm… couldn't resist me after all eh?"

"Umm...No I was just calling to ask when that "shipment" would arrive." I blushed geez I am such a girl sometimes.

"Well how about you and I talk about it over dinner?"

"I will not… wh- why can't you just tell me?" I whined.

"Because these lines of communication aren't secure you should know that." he said. By the way he saying this I knew he was smirking.

"Granger… its only dinner. Am I really that horrible to associate with?"

"…Yes you are. But for the current situation I will oblige to your request."

"Ok well I will pick you up at seven. Till then Ciao!" the line went dead.

Great I was going to go to dinner with Malfoy of all people. I looked at the clock one thirty-seven. I overlooked the mission files, so far we only knew what I had found out yesterday at Malfoy industries. I wanted to crack this case badly, I didn't want my friends and family have to worry about new dark order like I did during my times at Hogwarts. After two hours of searching and studying of the case file I decided to take a nap. I set the alarm for Five-thirty.

I awoke from my nap in shock as I realized I had hit the snooze button and it was six-thirty.

"Shit!" I swore loudly. He would be here any minute I took a 3 minute shower. I then proceeded to rifle through my luggage looking for something to wear. I threw on my favorite pair of jeans. My Gucci stiletto boots, pulling on a supersoft, stripe pattern, deep v-neck, ribbed detail at neckline, cuffs and hem, sweater.

I finished touching up my makeup from earlier today. With that I grabbed my bag and went down to the lobby to wait for Malfoy.

**Draco POV**

I drove to the hotel thinking of ways to start up a conversation. Hmm… this is going to tougher than I thought. Before I knew it I was driving to the entrance where a valet parked my Lamborghini. Entering the lobby I noticed a gorgeous brunette in a striped sweater. Oh wait…that's is she having this effect on me. The way she looked in muggle clothes compared to ordinary robes was well different. And I love things that are different.

Hermione notices me enter the room. I paused for a moment and looked at the ground before looking back to her. I start to walk toward her slowly. I stop about a foot in front of her and lean toward her, and stared into her eyes. Her eyes widened she turned red. I slowly smirked. Hermione blushed again I grinned smugly.

"Hmm…I'm hungry." I started to walk away from her. Hermione shook out of her daze.

"Wh-what!?"

I looked back at her. "I said I'm hungry," I grinned. _Ha, look at her blushing! "_we are having dinner right?"

"Oh yes…umm right well shouldn't we get going?"

"My plan exactly." I smiled.

We walked out to the front where I gave the valet my stub and he went to retrieve my car.

"So are you the only one working on the case?" I asked her. She was shivering, there was slight breeze tonight.

"Y-yes" she chattered through her teeth.

"Here, take my jacket I don't need it." I said taking off my suit jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"oh…umm..thanks" she responded slowly.

The valet pulled up in my Lamborghini. Hermione dropped her purse in amazement.

"You drive this?"

"Yes...it gets me from point A to point B." I said lazily.

I picked up her purse opened the door for her and took the keys from the valet. Turning the keys in the ignition the engine purred.

She watched me rub my eyes. I yawned and looked tiredly at the road.

"Work been busy? You look like a zombie." She said

"Thanks for the compliment." I said keeping my eyes on the road, "Yes work has been very busy, and other things…" I trailed off.

"What kind of things?" she asked.

"Drinking, spelunking, and skydiving" I replied.

The brunette was taken aback. She looked at me for a moment before bringing her gaze up to my eyes. She stared into them for a moment, and then looked away.

**Hermoine POV a few moments ago…**

What I saw in his eyes was not what I had been expecting. I thought they would be hard, cold, heartless, cunning, and arrogant. Instead, they were warm, inviting, soft, kind, and full of life. This caught me completely off guard. But he still was a playboy… a CEO of a company who fraternized with the Mafia. She didn't know who to believe. Then there was that caped crusader who helped her the other night.

So many things were going through my mind. We reached the restaurant at long last, Malfoy opened the door for me. We walked in to the restaurant where a host who looked flustered looked alarmed at who had just walked into the restaurant.

"Mr. Malfoy we did not know you were coming… if we had known we would have gotten the table ready faster."

"Its fine just seat us wherever." He said

Sitting at the table we ordered our food, and made small talk. When our food arrived I noticed he was quiet. So I plucked up the courage and asked about the shipment.

"So when is the shipment arriving?"

"Day after tomorrow." He eyed me cautiously as if he was choosing his words he started again, "it should get here around 11:30"

**Draco POV**

"Thank You, I assure you that your cooperation will be greatly appreciated." She said.

"So…What are you doing all the way down here in Rome?" she asked sipping some of her drink.

"Just needed a change of scenery," I said bluntly as she looked around.

"Really?" she asked seriously, her dark brown eyes never leaving his grey ones.

"Yes."I said finishing the rest of my dinner.

She sat there for a moment and turned her head slightly to look at me. We stared at each other for a moment I felt as if I could look into those eyes all day. She smiled slightly at me.

"Well I am stuffed," she said glancing down at her plate which was now empty. "Do you want to leave? I was going to go do some things later if you don't mind."

"Umm..sure let me get the check. Waiter can I have the check please?" I said.

"I can pay for myself."said Hermione reaching into her purse. I handed the waiter the money. Granger protested even more.

"No, sorry I asked you out to dinner. I pay." I said shooing the waiter away. We got back in the car. I parked the car in the garage of the hotel and opened the door for Granger.

"I'll walk you up, wouldn't you to get into trouble now would we?" I said smirking.

"No really its fine I can handle it. I am an auror you know…" she protested.

"Well how about this," I started, "I walk you to the lobby,and.."

"And what Draco Malfoy?" she smirked at me.

"That's all. I'll walk you to the door."

**A/n : haha! Not my best but oh well I am way stressed right now.**


End file.
